User talk:Sharple
Instant Message Me :D! type=comment bgcolor=transparent Please see Edgar to make signatures Code= Code= TDSU Can you make me a Userbox for my Novel, have it say - Userbox is a fan of the novel - The Devils Swamp- - King Joshua Pond Not my fault Not my fault you had your account renamed --'Tama63 ' 05:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh... u only gave me 1 warning? and then that last Stop i said was meant as a little joke, not a spam. and like i told jack, i dont care. I got banned unfairly, nobody pays any mind to me. so im just done with this place doesnt matter, im not coming back on wiki. Cya Can you make a Cancer Awreness userbox? I think it would be nice for people to know that we care about those who are suffering from cancer. Ty. newsletter We should try and finish it by this Friday. I've taken the liberty to sort of "draft" the start out. Link. Obviously, you and I will need to do A LOT more on it. Benjamin Ƭ ' Chat emotes I have removed Jim's name from the nyan cat emote. I will telling Tama to stop adding user's names to emotes. I agree that it isn't fair to add a name to a certain emote. -- 03:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pirate/EITC Alliance You do know the Pirates/Breathren Courts made an alliance with the Royal Navy/EITC/Royal players. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. Ik ik, but we signed a PEACE Treaty, what benifits Pirates has to benifit EITC and Royal people The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. pic here u go Re: :P go right ahead. Lol, like I said on nation life your just that much of a low life to give care. I bet thats been your insult for the past month get a life so maybe you can learn how to talk back, * Category Yes you can make the Birthday card category. -- 22:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) TROUT SLAP 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Trying the Impossible LeClerc, ik nothing of userboxes so i dont know if this is even possible! Could u possibly make a Page banner thingy on the Seventeen Hundreds wiki, that has the RP date. which would be 10 - 18 ( tomorrow 19 ) 1744? like i said idk if this is even possible, if it is... well good luck! xD - ''King Joshua Pond 02:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I need to clear the air As you have seen on Jack Pistol's and Benjamin MacMorgan's talk pages, i am turning over a new leaf and righting any wrongs i have with anyone, you were next on my list so, i want you to throw any hate you have for me on my talk page and i will right it. The Best In The World Chat Please kickan ( not ban ) me from chat and then unban me. I want to try fix glitch. Also link your sig image to your user page :p Confidentially, The GodPistol RE:Button It cn be found at a page I setup when I was still admin: Pirates Online Players Wiki:Bypassing Your Cache -- 00:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hmm I see you got a fb? Is that a personal one or for your pirate? If it is not your personal 1 can i invite you :D? Confidentially, The GodPistol thought that too xD but i was just makign sure... :P Confidentially, The GodPistol Userboxes Hey sharpie, i was wondering if you could make me a userbox for War Master's Clan, which i will be making very soon! i tried to make a userbox, and it said : ID Info, so can you make we 1 that says : ""Is a member of War Master's Clan!"" and a orange border, orange background, and you can pick the color of the text. Thank you, Basil Bridgebain The template that Basil made is if you want to fix it. -- 03:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sharpie, again. when ur done with teh userbox, you mind sending be a message on meh talk page or private message? - '''Basil the Brigadier 04:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC)BasilTheBrigadierBasil the Brigadier 04:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Tama gave me permission to make a template that will be added to Pirates Online Players Wiki:Chat and that us mods can edit since the chat page is protected. It has all the official stuff for us to keep record of bans, strikes and guidelines. Take a look Template:ChatDoc Confidentially, The GodPistol Add this to MediaWiki:Common.js /* Auto updating recent changes opt-in * See w:c:dev:AjaxRC for info & attribution */ AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); Tama63 18:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Kickban You can just un-kickban me now. My grandmothers computer is slower than a snail, so I wont be getting on chat anymore until I get hope to my laptop. AWESOME ty ty for the awesome userbox, ill start making the page in a couple hours! in the meantime, ty again lol - Basil